The Unexplained
by DayAnnKnight
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved lied to you about your whole relationship? McKenna and Seth are in for a rollercoaster of emotions. Will she ever be honest with him? WRITTERS BLOCK! Up for Colaberation or Adoption...PM if intrested
1. My name is McKenna

_Complete Story Summary: _**What would you do if the one you loved lied to you about your whole relationship? McKenna and Seth are in for a rollercoaster of emotions. Will she ever be honest with him? Who is the monster she seeks to destroy? Will her new friendships make her change?**

_ Chapter Summary: _**I want to introduce my character McKenna as a powerful witch, who has to over come a great tragedy and then on top of all that becomes imprinted with the adorable Seth Clearwater**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. What in the world we do without her?! **_**I am just a Twi-Hard that loves this saga and hated that it ended. Please R&R. Twilight love forever!**_

"**My Name is McKenna." **

**McKenna's POV**

My family and I were in our meeting place deep in the woods, in a special clearing we kept hidden with our magic. Most beautiful shades of mossy green, deep orange, and red leaves filled the trees. The most beautiful part of our meeting place was our looking pool. Crystal clear blue water was surrounded by smooth, glass-like enormous stones .

This pool held more than water, though – it held our family's power.

The simple, crystal clear pool was the source to seeing whatever you desired. A glimpse of what could be, or what will be. This magical pool was the blessed by the first witch of our coven to restore our amulets with magic to protect us.

When a human or other creature ventured into our clearing they were simply placed in a state of confusion and projected to another path. Only those who came with our Coven – or any family member with the powers to lift the magic protecting our clearing – could pass through the barrier.

I was only five when my mother began my training: ten years of practicing spells and potions mixtures, identifying plants and animals that could help with the tasks we performed. It was a struggle, but worth it in the end.

I could remember the first time she allowed me to lift the barrier. I had lowered my hands to my side palms facing out, and prepared to lift the barrier just as she had once shown me.

"With trusting hearts we enter this sacred meeting place. We join our fellow sisters in the craft. Through the protected barrier may no harm enter and allow us a safe path"

I lifted my hands and the barrier followed along, letting us enter the clearing. My mother had beamed with pride as she lowered the barrier back to its original position.

"It is now time for you to take on your own studies, dearest. I have taught you everything you need to know to serve not only as my daughter, but as a sister in the craft. I am very proud of you, my sweet McKenna, but now you must continue your journey alone."

She had instructed, her words filling me with fear – and also pride.

I was the youngest member in the coven when the fated night occurred.

We were unaware that the barrier was breached, at first. A vampire with the gift of invisibility had followed my mother and me as we opened the barrier, we were unaware of his presence. He crept up behind our matriarch, Marie, and took her by the throat in his pale white hands.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Marie whimpered softly as the male's voice lost its taunting tone and turned serious.

"Lower the barrier so my friends may join us. We are all a little hungry and you girls smell _divine._"

He looked at Marie with gleaming crimson red eyes and the most threatening smile I have ever seen – the smile that is the sole cause of my nightmares.

"I will not put my sisters in harm's way," She choked bravely "You may have me, but you will never live to see tomorrow."

Letting out a fierce growl, the stranger had bitten Marie's neck and then drained her of blood within seconds.

Horrified by what the vampire had done, we immediately retaliated by attacking him with every power at our disposal, but they had no effect on this monster. He laughed cruelly at our feeble attempts to save our lives.

Then, he began his attack by confusing us with his speed and invisibility.

The barrier was slowly weakened with every dying sister, and it finally shattered as the elder women in our coven died.

As soon as the barrier was lost, the monster's reinforcements were there to help destroy my family. They glided in, wearing dusty charcoal-colored cloaks, and began slashing deep wounds into my sisters to disable our attack and started feeding.

My mother yelled for me to run, but I stood there frozen in fear. I was losing my family, my whole existence. I watched as my mother ran toward one of the foul creatures, and screamed in horror when he swiftly moved, grabbing her and snapping her neck, then tossing her lifeless body to the ground.

_Momma… oh, God._

I ran away as fast as I could, hiding deep in the dark forest. I slid easily under a fallen tree covered in moss. My body remained hidden for the remainder of the battle, and darkness slowly fell upon us, screams filling the dark night sky.

I was woken up by a loud thunderous pounding of feet marching, only increasing in volume as they neared. I couldn't help but think this was the end. I stayed in my hiding place, and quietly whispered the indifference spell my mother had taught me.

"I'm fading into the background. Fading, fading. Let me blend into my surroundings. Do not let me be found," I pleaded, my voice cracking with the whisper.

I watched feet marching in unison with such force they could have been stomping me into the ground. I prayed and laid there in silence, hoping not to be captured by the vile monsters that had massacred the rest of my family.

As young as I was, I knew that I had to leave, to run far away, but how?

The marching faded into the distance and I stayed under my fallen tree for a long time – days, maybe, though it seemed like years – until I felt safe enough to come out and look at the damages. I was horrified to see my family slain and carelessly thrown about our clearing. My mother was thrown inertly by our looking pool.

"Mom? Mom!" I sobbed. "Oh, momma…"

I took her arms and wrapped them around myself, curling up next to her.

Soon, the pain growing inside me turned to hate. I took a deep breath as I stood – it was time to be strong. For my family. For my mother

I leaned in and kissed her goodbye, taking her amethyst amulet and placing it carefully around my neck.

"I'll avenge you, mother. I swear I will." I took her hand in my own and knelt beside her. "And I will not be satisfied until every last one of those… _things_ is dead."

I must've wandered around the forest for weeks, failing to escape. Drowning in my grief, the best I could do was feed on anything that seemed edible – fruits, nuts – anything. I figured if animals were eating it, it was safe.

It took a while, but eventually I was found by the most unusual group of boys I had ever encountered. Though it was the middle of winter they were hardly dressed , wearing only cut off blue jeans. They all must have been brothers for they had very similar features – short, raven black hair, piercing dark eyes and tall, muscular, tan bodies. They even had the same tattoo.

"Are you hurt?" Asked one with a husky, harsh sounding voice. I was confused, at first – why would he think I was hurt? Then I remembered that I was covered in blood.

"No, the blood is not mine." I spoke with confidence, not sure if these boys were friends or foe.

"Not yours? Then whose is it?" he practically growled, settling into a defensive stance.

Odd. Why would a group of boys as big as _they_ were see _me _as a threat?

"My family". I began. "They were murdered in the forest just north of here. I am the only survivor."

"Murdered how?" The guy – probably the leader – spoke again with a little less hostility in his voice. Could I be honest with these boys?

Then the smallest of the group caught my eyes with his and everything in the world was gone. Except for him. He smiled at me and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why was I acting like no one had ever smiled at me? I shook my head, trying to regain my focus.

"They were, um…" I paused trying to figure out the best way to explain what had occurred . "Well my mother told me to run before I could see what was happening. I did. I went into the forest to hide and didn't come out until it was too late."

That should do. Why should I put any of them in danger by telling them the monsters from myths were real. While they were whispering back and forth to each other, I took the opportunity to sneak away unnoticed. Or so I thought.

"Wait! Don't leave! It's not safe out there alone!" The smallest boy broke through the group and grabbed my wrist. I was all of a sudden full of a fire rushing through my veins. How could I leave him? I was feeling very fond of this boy and I didn't even know his name yet. What is going on with me?

"Don't touch me! I'll do whatever I want," I said with as much confidence as my now- cracking voice would allow.

He smiled again, unfazed, and I was instantly ashamed of my behavior. "Sorry. I'm Seth. I don't think I caught your name before"

That was when I realized we could be friends. For the time being.

"My name is McKenna"

**A/N: Please R&R don't be shy. Tell me what you think! ;-)**


	2. Chance Meeting

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. What in the world we do with out her?! _I am just a Twi-Hard that loves this saga and hated that it ended. Please R&R. Twilight love forever! _

A/N: Italics means some one is thinking the conversation.

Chance Meeting

Seth POV

_Hey Sam I got something and its strong must be like fifteen or more._

_Seth . Don't approach alone. We're on our way. _

With that I heard a loud howl ringing in the forest. As I stood hidden in the trees, I smelled the vampires but couldn't see them. This confused me so I went to investigate further. Then I found several women laying dead in a small clearing. I started checking for survivors.

_Sam its bad, hurry. They are all dead. _

As I spoke I knew the pack was seeing what I was in my thoughts. Piles of women covered in blood, stacked in a pile, except for one. She was laying the furthest away next to a beautiful pool of water. What could these girls possibly have done to bring on this kind of brutal attack.

The smell was very potent and it was a smell I recognized.

_Seth DON'T MOVE! _

Sam ordered me in his almighty alpha voice. It was safe now all I could smell was a faint trail of the stench, they were long gone. This must have been their feeding area it looked too plain to be any thing but a slaughter house so to speak.

_I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. It's not like there's anything there._

_Seth, it's not that I think you're a baby, I just don't think that it's safe._

Before I could say anything back to Sam, the rest of the pack arrived at the clearing. Sam started wandering around all the women and after a minute he turned to us.

_I smell a scent going off in the distance. Its human, but it smells like a vampire is close. We have to protect the human. Without letting them know that we are shape shifters. _

_Sam who ever it is has a head start. We do need to get going but we need to respect these women and place their bodies in the earth so their spirits can be freed. _

_Embry is right. Quill and Embry will come with Seth and myself. Collin and Brady stay here and bury these women, listen for my signal and if you need any help.._

_We know Sam just howl if you get to far to hear our thoughts. We will meet up with you as soon as we are finished here. Don't worry. _

_Okay Collin you and Brady get to work and meet us as soon as you finished. Any problems you know what to do._

As we followed the scent it grew stronger. Collin and Brady had met up with us three days after burring the women in the clearing. We had been on the scent trail for almost two weeks when we came across a young girl wandering the forest. She hadn't realized we were following her yet. Quill suggested that we should switch to human form, because seeing a pack of wolves our size would probably scare her to death.

_Of course seeing a bunch of half naked men would probably make her talk _Brady chimed in.

_Brady this is no time for jokes. We have to figure out what's happening. _

_Sorry Sam. I thought I would lighten the mood a little._

_Brady an Quill do have a point Sam. We are kind of intimidating in our wolf form._

_Let's duck in the bushes and change before she sees us. _Sam ordered just as she turned around at the sudden noise of the rustling bushes.

She stopped in her tracks and watched as we walked out of the forest. We walked closer before Sam noticed she was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked her with a husky, harsh sounding voice. She looked confused.

"No, the blood is not mine." She spoke with such confidence

"Not yours, then who's is it?"

Sam was starting to worry. I could see it in his eyes .Why should he worry about a small human trying to attack us, not like we couldn't take her. Although I couldn't see her over Sam, Embry, and Quill. I hate being the smallest wolf in the pack even Brady and Collin had out grown me. She made the decision to try to explain her appearance.

"My family". She began. "They were murdered in the forest just north of here." She was part of that disaster, my heart felt for her.

"I am the only survivor." It looked like she wasn't going to give any other information unless we asked. God I wish we had gotten her name or at least introduced ourselves.

"Murdered, how?" Sam spoke again with a little less hostility in his voice. Sam always knew how to get to people. It looked like she was trying to figure out something in her mind as she stared at the ground lost in thought. She looked up and I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful, perfect and amazing, but I didn't even know her. Oh my god. I just imprinted on a complete stranger and it didn't even matter that she could possibly be dangerous. She was my world now, but how do you tell some one you just met you love them. I smiled at her and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. She blushed, maybe she was feeling the same thing I was. She shook her head and tried to finish explaining.

" They were um…" She paused. "…well my mother told me to run before I could see what was happening. I did. I went into the forest to hide and didn't come out until it was too late."

That must have been the scent I couldn't identify in the forest near the clearing, but it didn't smell like a human scent. It smelled like it belonged there, her scent just blended. Sam turned to us with a suspicious look in his eyes, so she couldn't hear what he said.

" Do you think she knows what attacked her family?" he sounded even more worried than when he was questioning her.

"Sam I don't think she does. Would she be wandering around here if she did?" Embry replied to him.

"Besides, she doesn't seem that threatened by us, and we cant leave her out here alone."

Collin was right we couldn't leave her, at least I couldn't leave her.

"Sam can she come back to La Push with us?"

The pack looked at me, and finally realized that I had imprinted on her.

"Seth we know nothing about this girl, but I understand why you would ask that. Emily and I will discuss this when we get home. We don't need to know more about her right now.." I started drifting away from the conversation lost in the thought of this angel coming to live on the reservation I grew up on. The pack talked a little bit more, but I wasn't sure of what they were talking about, when I noticed the girl slowly trying to walk away. I had to keep her from leaving so I did the first thing that came to mind.

" Wait! Don't leave, its not safe out there alone!" I said while grabbing her wrist. She got really worked up and a couple of seconds later she blew up.

" How Dare you! You don't even know who I am! Don't restrain me, you

would not want to make me upset!" I thought it was kind of funny. That is something that I could imagine the whole pack saying. I smiled and let go of her wrist.

" I am sorry. I am Seth, and I don't think we know your name either." I saw something light up in her eyes, but I'm not sure what it was.

"My name is McKenna."

My heart belonged to Mckenna, my angel, and she didn't even know me yet.


	3. Did he just growl?

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. What in the world we do with out her?! **_**I am just a Twi-Hard that loves this saga and hated that it ended. Please R&R. Twilight love forever! **_

**A/N: Italics means some one is thinking the conversation. A real Big THANKS goes out to my Beta LIZZYVAMP1901 and my little sister FAN, with out your awesomeness I would never make it through! So here is Chapter 3 come on now you know you want to review!**

**Starting Over**

McKenna POV

They all introduced themselves, and I was going to ask if they were brothers because of their similar looks, but didn't when they all started talking at once. I couldn't under stand anything they said. That is until the biggest guy cleared his throat and they all looked at him and shut up quickly.

"Sam Uely" he said with an arrogant look on his face, then turned to the boy next to him.

"Embry Call" he sounded a lot older than he looked. I was shocked.

"Quill Ateara" with a soft chuckle, and a stunning smile he answered.

"Jared" he was looking at the smaller boy. What is going on, why do they all keep looking at him?

"Paul" he smirked at me.

"Collin" this boy just couldn't stop grinning.

"Brady, the smart one of the group." he said with a confident smile then striking a super hero pose. I laughed a little but was interrupted by the groups sudden burst of booming laughter.

Brady shot them an evil glare, then shrugged his sholders, joined them with laughing.

"Seth Clearwater", he looked at me then, blushed. He just introduced himself again, but more formally, That's weird. They all waited for me to respond.

"Well I am glad I ran into you all and it's nice to meet you. But I have a question. Why would you let a complete stranger come and live with you?" I looked at them in total confusion.

I was absolutely sure that these boys were crazy. I caught them all looking a Seth and he blushed. What did he have to do with this? I looked at Seth and tried to focus on my question but those big puppy dog eyes of his just had me tongue tied.

"Seth…do you… I mean did you….have something to do with this decision?" I finally managed to stutter out.

Feeling even more like an idiot than I had when I first started talking to the boys. I looked at the ground and waited for his answer.

" Well.." he looked like he was tying to find the right words to say. "would you rather go to a foster home or come stay with Embry until Sam talks with his wife?"

Was this an ultimatum? I guess he did have a point though. I don't think I could survive the harsh reality of an orphanage, because lets face it at fifteen I don't think any one would foster me, let alone adopt me.

"I guess if it doesn't work I can always leave. Right?"

I looked at Seth and only at him when I mentioned that I might leave. He looked like I just kicked him in the gut. What is wrong with that boy, is he mental? Then again what is wrong with me I couldn't take my eyes off him? Maybe I am the mental one. Yeah that has to be it, who else would be sane after listening to their family being murdered?

By this time I had six very big and confused looking guys staring at me. Oh great now what?

"Well.?" Collin asked with a big smile, like he already knew what my answer was.

"Well I guess I will try La Push. Cant be that bad right? I already have made friends with the locals without stepping one foot there. Sounds like a great place full of Friendly People." I forced a smile to make sure that they agreed that friends was an expectable term.

"More like Family." Sam replied looking at me then at Seth with a very eerie, but kind smile. Ok Seth and I were definitely going to have to talk with out all the other guys smiling like buffoons.

"Oh okay. So how far away is La Push any way?" I was so hoping not far I really needed a hot shower after walking around for two weeks lost, I was glad that the boys were up wind.

"Well its about a three day hike, and we like to ruff it so we didn't bring any camping gear. Is that going to be a problem?"

Of course no camp gear wasn't going to be a problem I have been on my own for two weeks now with no gear.

"I think I can handle it." I responded as I rolled my eyes. Boys, why do they think that girls cant be as tough as they are. Well I knew I could handle it, what they didn't know was about my powers. This was going to be different I have never had to keep the secret because everyone I knew was in on the family secret already. Oh I pray that I don't slip up.

"Well then Miss McKenna.." Brady was going to be a smart ass I just knew it by the tone in his voice. " Do you know how to catch small game with out any weapons, skin and clean it, then cook it with out a knife or a pot?"

He had a wicked grin on his face waiting for me to respond. I was not going to let them know that I could kill an animal by just saying a couple of words, and that I could have a shelter appear out of thin air. I was going to let them think that I was the best damn camper ever.

"I think I can do it, I was a girl scout at one point in my young life." I said laying on the innocent act thick. I smiled and batted my eyelashes, flirtatiously.

" I might need some help though." I was sure these boys were eating this up. I mean come on a damsel in distress, a girl who knew nothing about where she was, and to add to it all they only assumed I was weak. Men, what can I say, we girls have all the power.

"I'll help McKenna." Brady, Collin, and Seth all said at one time. I couldn't help but giggle out loud. Oh the power of flirting. Although I did feel bad for Seth, I couldn't help be think of my own self preservation.

Seth let out a loud noise that sounded like a growl, then shot an "I am going to kill you" look at Collin and Brady. This kind of mad me unusually uncomfortable but since I was going to stay with Embry for the time being I thought he and I should get to know each other.

"Embry do you mind helping me, I mean I am going to be staying with you and I know nothing about you. Wouldn't it be nice to know each other before we co-habitat together." I looked up with a god save me kind of look, then looked over to the three boys arguing over me. He got the picture and started answering over my head.

"Yeah that's sounds nice McKenna, I think we should." He said it loud enough that the other boys all heard him.

They all stopped and looked at me with those pitiful puppy dog eyes, but Seth looked at me with eyes full of disbelief. What? I couldn't help if I needed to get to know the person he wanted me to stay with. It was _his_ idea.

I mouthed my sorry over to them and then turned toward Embry with a smile, which he returned. I was grateful and knew that Embry and I were going to get along just fine.

**A/N: Come on Folks help me out I need to know what you think!**

**See the little green and grey review button , CLICK IT!**

**Good, bad, any help is always welcome!**


	4. Meeting Emily

_Who do you think I am Stephenie? Yeah right! You know the drill I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga! _

A/N: _Italics _means some one is thinking. A real Big THANKS goes out to my Beta LIZZYVAMP1901 and my little sister -FAN, with out your awesomeness I would never make it through!

Meeting Emily

**McKenna POV**

We hiked for three days. Just like the boys to know exactly how long it was going to take to torment me. By the time we hit a little river just outside the La Push Reservation, I was ready for a swim. Okay so it was just an excuse to take a bath before meeting Emily.

"Hum…Sam do you think I could wash up a little before I meet your wife?"

"Sure thing do you want us to come with you or would you prefer to go alone?"

I wasn't sure just how to take that question. Why couldn't I got wash up by myself? I bet they think I will fall into the little river. Boys! I swear that they think I cant do anything.

" I think I can handle it on my own. If you don't mind?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster up.

"Okay then. We will head on with out you. I will tell Emily the situation and make sure that Embry or Seth will stay with you to show you how to get to the house."

He always spoke with such a flat tone, I couldn't tell if he was upset or just plane bored.

"Thanks Sam, I cant wait to meet. Well I don't know your wife's name yet."

I said starting to blush.

"Her name is Emily" finally some emotion showed on his face. He said her name with so much love in his eyes, I was starting to feel like I just walked in on them making love.

"I cant wait Sam" I said waking him from his daydream.

I started to head down to the river when Seth was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Hey McKenna, Sam said to show you how to get to the house when your all done."

He still had that same amazing smile that he had on every day we were together. I really like his smile.

"Sure thing Seth,, he mentioned someone staying with me so I didn't get lost." I returned his smile and that made him blush.

I don't know why but I had a strange feeling about asking him this but I just had to know what he thought.

"Seth.." I paused still not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. "Do you think Emily will like me?"

He got a confused look on his face.

" Who wouldn't like you McKenna your smart, funny, and you know how to handle all us boys with out any trouble. Plus your beautiful." He looked down at his feet like he didn't mean to say all that but couldn't stop himself.

"Thanks Seth. That's just what I needed to hear, and I think your really smart and funny and pretty cute." I smiled at him then blushed when his eyes met mine.

We both walked down to the river in silence, just enjoying each others company. I cleaned up the best I could. With no change of clothes, I still had blood on me but at least my hands, face, and hair looked a little better. I felt confident enough to meet Emily.

"Okay Seth lets go meet Emily."

He took my hand and led the way to the to a small little house just outside of the forest. This house was so cute. I could see the wild flowers growing in the window sill and the yellow curtains blowing in the light breeze. Then I saw a woman look out the window. She was beautiful , dark brown eyes and beautiful raven colored hair. Then she turned and I saw three really deep scars on the right side of her face. I felt horrible but I had to know what happened.

"Seth what.." Before I could finish my question he interrupted me with the answer.

"Emily was attacked by a bear a few years back. Please don't stare at her scars, Sam doesn't like when people stare at her." He had a very painful look on his face. It was almost like he could feel her pain.

"I won't Seth, I promise." I said with a humble smile on my face.

He lead me up the steps to the small wrap around style porch, and right through the back door with out knocking. We were greeted by all the boys and Emily and even a few people I hadn't met yet.

"McKenna I would love if you came to stay with Sam and I." Emily ran over to me and embraced me in a bear hug. I feel like I am really going to like her. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Mrs. Uely, I promise not to be a bother. I will do what ever you or Sam ask of me." She frowned and then said

"Please just call me Emily. I am so glad to have a girl around here, all these boys can get annoying to talk to about all my girly stuff with.." She laughed but all the boys just shuddered.

"Okay I guess I will introduce myself then I am Leah Clearwater Seth is my baby brother."

She glared at him then at me. Wow! Talk about your over protective sisters.

"Sorry Leah" Seth half mumbled then continued with the introductions.

"That's Jacob Black and his girl Renesmee Cullen." They both smiled and said in unison.

"Call her/ me Neisse." then they laughed together. Everyone else in the room just rolled their eyes. I wondered how long the had been together?

"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled very appreciatively at Emily and then at the rest of this enormous pack of friends.

I am going to like this place, I just need to keep up with my training and find that foul beast that slaughtered my family. Revenge is going to be bitter sweet.

A/N:

Okay I have had 44 hits to the story and only two reviews, Thanks LIZZYVAMP1901 & Shy Yet Cheeky.

Come on Folks help me out I need to know what you think!

See the little green and grey review button , CLICK IT!

Good, bad, any help is always welcome!


	5. High School Bomb

A/N: Wow! Sorry its been a while since the last update. Serious case of writers block. This chapter is not really that good ( that's why its short) but it was necessary fluff for up coming events. I hope you enjoy it and review please..

Stories I have decided to pimp:

If you have not heard of the Amazing BellaFlan I suggest reading her stories… well all of them. Imprinted is my favorite of hers so far…I love all her work though! Go check her out!

Wordslingers - One side Kick is an amazing Bella and Jacob story, all I am saying is gota love a man in uniform! Check it out! 

On with the story! 

Chapter 5 

"High School"

**We were in Sam's favorite room the kitchen, having lunch when It happened. I had only been living with Emily and Sam for a week, when they dropped the bomb. **

_**High School. **_

**I had never even been to grade school, I was home schooled. I had the basic classes but my training was priority. How was I going to explain this one to them. **

"**Emily , Sam I have never been to a school in my life. What am I suppose to do there?" I opted for playing dumb. **

"**What do you mean you've never attended school, your what like fifteen how is that possible?" Sam always the charming one with the questions.**

"**Sam, honey please do not jump to conclusions let McKenna explain." Emily the ever so calm one. I wish she could have meet my mother. **

"**Thanks Emily, I was home schooled and I have not ever been to a high school, I guess I would be a freshmen though by academic standards."**

"**Are you always so formal and precise when you speak?" Emily had mentioned once or twice how I spoke with more wisdom than my age should allow. **

"**Sorry Emily I was the youngest in my family by twenty years and I am just so adapted to the conversational aspects of adults, I forget that I am only fifteen. Would it help if I talked more like …I don't know…Look at me, look at me" I did my best valley girl impersonation. **

**Sam and Emily both bust out laughing and that made me start to giggle. Just as Seth walked in and looked at us all as if we had lost our minds. **

"**Hey guys." Seth , still unsure what he had walked in on, greeted us. **

"**Hey Seth" I ran up and gave him a big bear hug, "I was just informed that I have to start high school in order to stay here. So let me be the first to say I don't want to !" I stomped my foot , crossed my arms and pretended to pout.**

"**Now that's more like a fifteen year old would act about high school" Emily said laughing as her and Sam left the room to Seth and I.**

"**So…What should I expect about high school?" I looked at Seth , starting to get a little excited. **

"**I know the first thing would be the guys being all over you and me getting into a lot of fights" He looked at the ground ashamed of his confession.**

**I walked over to Seth and took his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. I pulled up his face so I could look deep into his eyes.**

"**Seth , I don't know how to tell you this but there is something about you. I just can not stop thinking that we are meant to be more than friends. But I am not stable enough for that right now. Do you understand or am I just rambling again?" **

**Seth looked like he just got the best Christmas present ever. The stupid hooey gooey smile and glassed over eyes told me he felt the same way. I don't know why but I kissed his cheek and he jumped.**

"**Did I do something wrong Seth? I am sorry, please tell me what I did." I pleaded with him.**

**To my utter shock he just stared at me. Thinking. What was this boy thinking? Did he know that I was going crazy over here. Finally some type of life crept back into his smile.**

"**McKenna, I have to tell you something.." Worry written all over his face. **

"**I know I am falling head over heals for you, but I don't want to rush things either. How about we just be friends and when either one of us is feeling something more we let each other know. Deal?" He reached out his hand to shake mine. **

"**Deal." I agreed. **

**A/N: **

**I know that this story is being read, what I don't know is what you think unless you review! Come on now I am no Edward!**

**Come on Folks help me out I need to know what you think! **

**See the little green and grey review button , CLICK IT! **

**Good, bad, any help is always welcome!**


	6. Oh Hell No!

**Uh…Hi. Please don't throw things…I've been busy with real life drama….But Guess what I have an update! **

I only own the Twilight books Nothing else

Ch 6

**Oh Hell no!**

I didn't sleep much the night before my first day of high school. I had way to many thoughts running through my mind, what's going to happen if I slip up and get caught using magic. What did Seth mean when he said the boys will be all over me and he'd be in a lot of fights.

I looked at the alarm clock for the third time, finally six A.M. had arrived.

I only had thirty minutes before the guys came to pick me up, so I planned on being ready to go by then.

Emily had been amazing, as always, and took me shopping last weekend for some, as she put it, normal teenaged girl clothes. I actually felt more like her doll trying on everything she asked me to.

I was comfortably dressed in a lavender sundress, with my white Greek God style sandals that tied all the way up my calves, threw my hair up in a simple pony tail and went natural with my make up. I had just grabbed my book bag off the desk when I heard a sudden gasp.

I turned just as Brady, Collin, and Seth we all stuck in shock over something they had just seen.

"Good morning boys," I began then I realized something was wrong with them.

"What is the matter with you guys?" I questioned just as I heard Emily and Sam start laughing hysterically.

So I turned to them, "Well, what is so funny," I looked down at myself worried now that I wasn't dressed right, "Is it me?"

"Oh its you all right." Sam started but Emily gave him a very firm elbow to the ribs to shut him up.

"You look great!" Emily gushed and hugged me tight.

"Oh ok then what is wrong with them?" I asked as I pointed towards the three silent boys still standing in the door way.

Emily giggled, then explained to me that I was what was wrong with the boys.

"I didn't do anything to them but say good morning." I wanted to cry but the boys had finally found their voices and brains apparently.

"Wow! Your supper hot McKenna" Collin finally looked at my face when he spoke.

"Oh shit you were right dude" Brady said as he smacked Seth across the back, "You are definitely going to be in a lot of fights today."

"Tell me about it." Seth replied to Brady. Then he looked at me with that look that sends a chill through my body that only his touch could warm.

"You look Beautiful." Seth managed to choke out.

"Thank you?." I have asked and replied to all the boys.

"Uhm.. Are you guys going to stare at me all day because it's a little unnerving, and I will go change if its going to continue."

"No!" They all said in unison.

We said our goodbyes to Emily and Sam then headed off Seth's truck. The boys were busy arguing over who got something called shot gun, when Seth told them point blank.

"McKenna is the only person ever getting shot gun again."

I smiled once I learned that it meant the front seat and not an actual gun. The ride to school was quiet and too short if you asked me. We pulled in to La Push High and parked then the butterflies in my stomach suddenly grew like ten times over.

"I cant do this." I hadn't even realized that I said it out loud until the guys all said that it was going to be a breeze.

"Mac we all have classes with you and wont let any thing happen to you the only class you get to your self is Phys Ed." Brady said nicely

"Yeah Kenna no worries, besides I'm sure a knock out like you will make friends fast" Collin got a nice smack to the head from Seth for that remark.

"Ok So what do I do first?" I questioned Seth.

"First we get your schedule then go to class and learn a bunch of boring shit. That's how the day goes from eight to four, Monday through Thursday."

He was trying not to make eye contact with any one but me. Collin and Brady stiffened all of a sudden and then turned to look at a group of boys that looked like to be older then me.

"Who she is, is none of you god damn business!" Brady screamed at them.

I didn't hear a word from any one how did he hear that? I was still concerned when that same group of boys started walking over to us.

"Hey sexy I'm Brad and why don't you ditch the nerds and hang out with the big boys?"

This Brad guy is a real piece of work, some one needs to put him in his place.

"Hi Brad." I laid into that same sweet and innocent act that all the guys around here are suckers for. I stuck my hand out to shake his and he shook my hand then I continued.

"My name is McKenna and unfortunately for you, you just got on my bad side. You're a sexist ass and I would never leave my friends for you and your clones." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

SMACK! He back handed me and threw me to the pavement in the parking lot,

"Pretty and Stupid shouldn't mix, next time remember your place."

I stood up holding my check and just smiled at him. That's when I spotted Collin and Brady trying to hold back Seth. He looked like he was going to kill Brad.

Using powers I said I would never use in front of any one I sent Seth a message

_Clam down Seth I can handle myself. I love you even if after this you will never want to speak to me again._

The expression on his face said that he got the message. Now for Brad.

"Oh Hell No!" I screamed at Brad. He turned around and looked into my now black eyes, started screaming in fear.

"Shut up! Your not going to get away with that, you do realize that right? Now you get to feel exactly how you make every girl around you feel." With that I waved my hand and sent him flying, but that's not the only punishment he will get. He also gets to live with all the females feelings around him at all times. I smiled then looked back at the guys.

"I can explain really" I pleaded. I had just ruined my whole new life….So Much for School!


End file.
